A Place to Call Home
by Raisin Girl
Summary: what if tidus left to zanarkand while the others were asleep in the calm lands and he finds out that he will disappear allready? romance between tidus and yuna. plz r &r lots of reviwes plz
1. Default Chapter

Just Whistle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not  
  
Own any of the characters  
  
But I own the story!  
  
My thoughts, they kept floating up and then slipping through my fingers. Slipping away before I could. pin them down with words. A city dead for a thousand years. a city, I had to see with my own eyes. As I peered over the cliffs out into the horizon, I started to wonder, a thousand years ago, destroyed? I thought for a moment, was this really my Zanarkand? Everyone has been saying that this pile of ruble was my home? This definitely not how I remember it. I pondered for a while but a clear answer wouldn't brake through as my mind raced with different problems and thoughts. Then a thought struck me, this could be one of the last chapters in my story. Everyone was still at the calm lands hopefully all of them were still sleeping it is getting late. I was starring at the end of Yuna's journey. I closed my eyes remembering the night that Auron lured Sin in to Zanarkand, how I saw the stadium be destroyed and the city along with it. I also remember how we were engulfed in this light and everything went blank. I trembled at the thought. A gentle breeze combed its invisible fingers through my hair allowing myself to be a little less tense. My desires to go home grew massively. Pain started to course through my body. I wanted things to go back to the way they were before. At that moment I just felt like going home. I looked around slowly realizing that I was going to be stuck in Spira. forever, I wasn't going home. When I first came to Spira, I thought that Sin had taken me to a faraway place, that I could go back in a day or two. But A thousand years into the future. Yeah right! 


	2. The last sunset

Chapter: 2 the last Sunset  
  
I still gazed out into the amber sky. I found the slightest appearance of the moon and stars threatening to take over the sky with its twilight face. I took a deep breath in and brought my hand up to my head and noticed that I was seating lightly. How was I going to tell everyone I was going to disappear after we beat Sin. I promised Yuna that I was going to show her Zanarkand. Well I can't tell everyone yet. I'll just go along with everything until I find that the timing is right. But questions started to pop in my head like a swarm of mosquitoes chasing after a human sensing rich blood. What would everyone think? What would Yuna think? The pink and red illuminated sky was slowly disappearing, preparing for the silver moon and stars to cover the sky with its diamond dust appearance. We still have a few more days in the Calm lands, Yuna really needs her rest. I took another look and then I turned around and started back toward the calm lands. As I had just came ear the tents, Lulu saw me entering the camp sight. " Where have you been Tidus?" "I just went off to go see the battle arena, uh yeah you know to train for our still long journey." I lied giving the most obvious clue with a stupid smile. "Right." She answered, as if she really believed me. "Really, I wanna be really strong and well trained for the rest of our journey." She cocked her mouth to the side and turned away, walking back to her tent. " Hey Lu?" she turned back around with a curious look. "What is it?" " What if we don't beat Sin?" She gave me a look as if she were hiding something from me. " Don't worry about you should get to bed it is still late, tomorrow is our last day here, after that we leave." I nodded. What was she hiding? I shrugged and walked back to my tent. As I was opening the door to my room and walked out to Yuna and watched her sleeping figure. A slight smile took over my mouth. But then it disappeared with the replacement of a frown. Tears were brimming in my eyes. I brushed aside some of her bangs from her face. I still wanted to go home but now not as much. A single tear escaped from my eye and landed on her lips. She stirred but didn't wake. She was glowing with such beauty, beauty that no other woman could compare to. I can't leave Yuna, not now. I strange that every time I saw her I forgot about everything, about Spira, about Sin, everything. I walked out of her tent and headed toward mine. The sun had finally set. The sky once colored as the face of darkness had wiped out a raging fire. The moon was showing its beauty with a perfect round shape. The stars had their own beauty covering the darkness with its glittering features. I took one last gaze at the starlit sky and turned back into my tent. I lay in my hammock still thinking of only Yuna. My eyelids became very heavy. I remembered what LuLu had said to us all earlier. "This maybe the last time we will be able to rest like this until Sin was defeated." Kimahri hopefully will soon be reunited with Biran and Yenke and settle their differences even though I still didn't understand why they despise him so. I soon fell asleep the sweet thoughts of Yuna still in my head.  
  
I awoke sometime in the middle of the night to find a hand lying on my chest. I sat up and stared at the person. Yuna. What was she doing here? I thought that she was sleeping in her tent. I peered at the clock. 2:32 am. I was shocked at the time. I then turned my attention back to Yuna. I smile and just fell back on my bed holding her hand in mine. I fell back asleep soon after with a smile on my face. 


End file.
